


accident

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [74]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 49. “Who hurt you?”This is set in a future AU in which Sebastian and Blaine are dating in New York *u*–Blaine starts regretting getting a job at this dive bar, he just wishes it would have been more immediate.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	accident

Blaine starts regretting getting a job at this dive bar, he just wishes it would have been more immediate. 

At first he thinks it’ll be a good idea to get his feet wet in the nightlife of New York; it’s close to his apartment and the pay doesn’t suck. Not to mention the amount of tips he’s making; that alone is worth it. Sebastian pulls him close one night and nuzzles their noses, hands slipping into the back pockets of his jeans _of course you’re making good tips_ and Blaine bats him away with a soft chuckle. There’s also a piano, so he plays when nights are slow, and for the first few weeks he doesn’t mind the work for the most part. 

It’s a little monotonous but it serves its purpose—it’s just something in-between until he can secure a spot in a Broadway play. He’s working his way up, small shows at a time, sometimes impromptu performances that include improv…but he’s following his dream. And that’s more than he can say for when he was in Lima, Ohio.

A few things he didn’t consider until late, though? Grabby men, bar fights and the nights he sings on the piano making him realize how much he _misses_ when musical performances were easy. He misses high school, he misses the Warblers and he hates how that makes him feel. He comes home late, grumpy, sometimes not talking to his boyfriend even when he asks him how work went and crawling into bed without eating a proper dinner.

Sebastian lets him stew, because he’s a good partner like that, just making breakfast extra special the next day and pulling him into kisses that melt his entire body.

It’s worth it until it’s not. 

Blaine sighs as he pushes his key into the front door, jiggling the handle a few moments until it finally opens up. He winces, pressing his fingers into his temple as he walks inside and lets the door shut behind him. He’s home early, which means Sebastian will still be up and pouring over legal files in the kitchen…maybe he can sneak past him and into the bedroom?

He wants Advil though for his face and that’s in the cabinets above the sink. He should probably get a cold compress too— _ugh._ His head is pounding; he’d rather have this conversation in the morning.

His feet dragging with the unavoidable, Blaine toes off his boots near the coat rack and wanders through their apartment. The bright florescent lights of the kitchen ceiling hurt his eyes and thankfully Sebastian’s voice is soft as he speaks to him—he’s a little distracted, eyes down when he says,

“I didn’t realize you’d be home this soon, dinner’s still warm in the oven.”

“I’m not hungry. Just want to sleep.” He mumbles, standing up on his toes to grab the painkillers from the cabinet. There’s no coffee, of course, but he knows he should probably just drink water to get to sleep anyways.

He takes two capsules and drinks half a glass of lukewarm water before putting the glass in the sink. “I’m going to bed.”

Sebastian reaches for his arm, catching his wrist gently. He opens his mouth to say something else but then his gaze falls upon Blaine’s face—his body instantly goes rigid, the muscle in his jaw tightening as he takes in the black eye and bruise on his left cheekbone.

He breathes in sharply and cups his other cheek, holding his chin between his fingers. “Blaine, who—” He tries to reign in his composure because he’s _pissed,_ protective in a way he knows Sebastian can be. “Who hurt you?”

He blinks because, _oh,_ for some reason in his exhausted and pain muddled brain he didn’t expect this reaction. He gently removes Sebastian’s hand from his face, shaking his head, “I’m fine, it’s not—”

“Half of your face is bruised, it is _not_ fine.” The words are sharp as he pulls away for a moment to grab a bag of peas from the freezer. He wraps a tea towel around it and presses it against his cheek.

Blaine hisses, mostly from surprise than anything else. The discomfort instantly begins to dull the longer the bag of frozen vegetables sit there. “No it’s…it’s not what you think.” He says after a few moments, closing his eyes to Sebastian’s touch.

His boyfriend begins to scrub his fingers through his curls, working down to his neck. “Whoever did this better hope I don’t see them at your bar anytime soon.”

Oh, right. He opens his eyes, fixing a gentle hazel gaze on him, “Sebastian. I was working back in the stock room and a bottle fell down from a high shelf.” He says it slowly so the words have a moment to sink in.

Sebastian opens and closes his mouth a moment, resembling a goldfish.

“It hit me in the face.” He pulls the peas back and scrunches his nose, a laugh escaping his throat. “But I admire you wanting to defend my honor by trying to take revenge on a broken bottle.”

His boyfriend’s brain seems to be stuck in ‘restart’ so Blaine leans up on his toes and presses a soft kiss to his face. “Take me to bed.” He says against his lips.

Sebastian huffs gently, wrapping an arm around him before kissing his forehead in turn. “You’re quitting that stupid job.” He mumbles and Blaine continues to tease him about beer bottles until they reach the bedroom.


End file.
